The story of my life
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG My entire life I’ve grown up with my best friend, Troy. He’s always beaten me at everything. He got the girls. His family was loaded. He was the king of the school, I was the sidekick. It never bothered me, until now.


**So here is a little one shot! It's ok...I mean it isn't my best but...it's ok. It is 'Troyella' by Ryancentric.**

* * *

The entire life I've grown up with my best friend, Troy. He's always beaten me at everything. He got the girls. His family was loaded. He was the king of the school, I was the sidekick. It never bothered me, until now.

Troy Bolton never 'liked liked' girls. He was a player. The longest relationship he ever had was two weeks long and that was just because he was too sick to break up with her. (Let's just say that the flu wasn't exactly nice to him.) I, however, appreciate the females. He wasn't a romantic. He wasn't a gentleman. I am a romantic. I am the gentleman. Yet, I'm always in the background.

You know, I've never really been jealous of Troy before until now. Now I just want to stomp on his throat or throw him off of a bridge. And it all started with one girl.

* * *

"Hey dude! Who's that?" Troy asked me staring at the new girl. The new girl, Gabriella Montez. She was a beauty indeed. She was smart and could sing. She was my dream girl.

"That's Gabriella Montez. She's not really your type…" I told him. He just smirked as Gabriella strutted by next to my sister. "She's…" Troy cut me off stepping in front of me.

"Girl is my type. Wow, she's really beautiful." Beautiful? Now that is a word that I had never heard my best friend say in his life. He usually described girls as 'hot' or my favorite 'easy.' There is no way that Gabriella would go for a guy like Troy. She was a hopeless romantic and Troy was the complete player.

"Oh…well she doesn't really go for players. She's into, you know, true love and crap." Troy had already walked over to that brown-haired girl. I followed him, interested in how Gabriella would react. When I finally got over there, they were flirting.

"…Troy? Like the city? Or like the movie?" Gabriella said giggling and touching his arm. Gabriella's eyes were brighter than before, and Troy seemed generally happy.

"Well…since in the city of Troy thousands of people died and the movie was a top movie…I'm going to say the movie. Just because I don't want to put my name with, you know, dead people." What a lame line. Troy seems to always make the lamest lines look cool. Gabriella wouldn't believe that.

"You are a freak, Troy Bolton. An odd freak." She said with a little chuckle. He put his arm around her and laughed,

"You are a loser, Gabriella Montez." She winked at my sister and I and headed down the hallway with my best friend. They were too close. It seemed as if they had known each other their entire lives. How could he get her? He wasn't her type. She didn't go for players like him. But there I was watching my best friend walk down the hallway talking and flirting with the girl I loved.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were always together. They had 'troyella' movie nights. Yet, to my advantage, they weren't dating. They were at the best friends stage. I still had some hope. I knew that Troy loved her and that he wanted to ask her out…but not as much as I wanted to.

"Hey." Gabriella said as she sat down next to me in chemistry. She was radiant in her short jean shirts and wildcat t-shirt. She looked great in anything. "What's up." I gulped,

"Look Gabriella…I was wondering if you wanted to go to…" Her phone vibrated on the table and I glanced at it and saw that she had one text from 'Troy-Boy.' As she looked at it I read over her shoulder. It read: _**Movies at mine? The 'rents are out of town. **_She giggled. Her giggle, it was absolutely amazing. It wasn't high pitched, it was perfect.

"What were you saying?" I was just smiling. I was going to ask her out tonight. I had a romantic date planned, hoping of course that she would say yes. But, no, she was going out with my best friend who really wasn't meant for her.

"Um…do you want to go to page 55 and I'll start on page 56 so we can get it done quicker." She just shook her head and smiled at me. That smile, those white teeth.

* * *

"Dude! I think I'm going to ask her out." Troy told me as we were playing basketball in his yard. I threw the ball to him extra hard to get his attention. How dare he ask her out? It's obvious that I like her.

"Why? Come on….she's too good to be one of your two week screws." Troy threw it back harder, obviously pissed that I had just said something bad about him.

"Shut up! You are always so negative when it comes to me and her! I really like her, you don't get it!" He yelled getting red in the face. His eyes were like lasers on me. I just looked at him and spoke in an all-knowing voice.

"You know, don't you?" He stepped back and dropped the ball. Of course he knew. I mean, why couldn't he know?

"I…" He started until we saw the brunette walk through the gate of his house. She was holding three lemonades in her hands and my sister was following her swiftly. She giggled,

"Hello boys." She and my sister sat down at the table with all four of the lemonades. I headed toward the table and sat next to Gabriella before Troy had the chance. It's not like he didn't try to beat me, I was just closer.

"Well, here is your lemonade." She said handing both Troy and I a glass. I looked at mine and then spoke to her in a quiet voice.

"Thank you." Just then Troy dropped his lemonade and it somehow ended up all over Gabriella. She took one look at it and glared at him. That made me smile.

"Oh gosh…Ella! I'm SO sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Gabriella looked at her shirt. It was white and you could easily tell the big yellow stain on the front.

"I wanted to go shopping today." Troy ripped his own shirt off his back to help her. He dried her shirt and frowned as he did it.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I really didn't mean to…" He was rambling. "I wasn't paying attention and…" She looked at him.

"You have really nice abs." He looked down and blushed. Of course Gabriella would notice that. "Can I have one of your shirts from inside?" He pretended to think for a moment and then he led her upstairs.

I couldn't compete with him. When I took one step, he took four. When I gave her one flower, he gave her one million. It wasn't fair. He could get any other girl in the world but he happened to be in love with the girl I love more than anything.

They came back outside three minutes later and Gabriella was completely changed. She was wearing Troy's favorite shirt. His lucky shirt to be exact. He had never even let anyone touch his lucky shirt and there she was, in all her beauty, wearing it.

"All better now." I stepped forward getting a very big jolt of self confidence. I walked up to Gabriella, glared at my "best friend" and kissed her right on the mouth. After a few seconds she kind of gave into the kiss and then after about twenty seconds she pulled away. She stepped back. She kept stepping back. She looked at me, then she looked at Troy. She ran into the house. Troy's house. She just ran.

"See…look what you have done!" Troy exclaimed. What I have done? That is a typical Troy Bolton move. That is something he would have done and he knows it.

"You are just mad that I kissed her first." Troy stepped toward me and seemed to dominate me.

"You just don't get it. I am in love with her! I don't care if you kiss her first. I don't care if you date her. All I care about is her. Go ahead, take her. I just want her to be HAPPY!" He stormed out to his car and drove off.

"Ry-Ryan…" I heard Gabriella say from inside of the house. She just looked at me with empty eyes. He brown eyes were filled with thick tears. "I…love…" She burst out in tears again and whispered, "T-Troy."

I just handed her the telephone so she could call him. So they could have their happily ever after ending. I just sat there.

Then I just got in my car and ran away. Just like the rest of the moments in my life, Troy was number one. Yeah, that's the story of my life.

* * *

**It's kinda sad! I thought I'd make Ryan Troy's best friend to mix it up a bit. So...yeah. I don't love it...but tell me what you think.**


End file.
